my sakura flower
by mikaiyumi
Summary: / no, Ensimmäinen osa NorPan Fanfictiostani, Toivottavasti nautitte
1. Chapter 1

/ Elikkäs. No, en ole täällä paljoon NorPan FanFictioihin törmännyt. joten päätin itse kirjoitta koska Rakastan tätä paria. Rakkaustarina kielletystä rakkaudesta ja surullinen loppu. nauttikaa :)

LUKU: 1 Kohtaaminen

Norjalainen mies käveli pitkin mukulakivi katua ja katsoi ympärilleen hieman uteliaana, Hänen tummat sieluttomat silmänsä herättivät paljon huomiota mutta Hän ei välittänyt siitä vaan jatkoi kävelyään pitkin katua. " Mathiaksen idiootti, aina härnäämässä niin että minun oli pakko vaihtaa maata. " Lukas Bondevik ajatteli ja potkaisi kiven tieltään.  
Lukas katsoi peikkoaan jonka vain hän pystyi näkemään ja näytti tälle pienen hymyn katsoen sitten merta joka näkyi hänen oikealla puolellaan. Hänen sailor pukunsa sopi hyvin maisemaan, ja sen huomasi myös Eräs Japanilainen.  
Kiku Honda hymyili sillä kuva olisi täydellinen joten hän otti kameransa esiin ottaen sitten Lukasista kuvan. Lukas huomasi sen ja kääntyi katsomaan Japanilaista sieluttomilla silmillään. Kiku laski kameransa ja jäi katsomaan Norjalaista lumoutuen tämän silmiin niin ettei tajunnut että Pian Lukas seisoi aivan hänen edessään.  
Kiku säpsähti niin että pudotti Kameransa, Lukas otti sen kiinni ja katsoi Kikun ottamaa kuvaa. " Olet hyvä kuvaaja, mutta muista kysyä aina lupa kun kuvaat toista. okei? " Lukas sanoi ja antoi kameran takaisin Kikulle. Kiku nyökkäsi ja katsoi maahan punaisena. " O-Olen pahoillani, en voinut vastustaa kun poseerauksennekin oli niin täydellinen maisemaan " Kiku sanoi ja katsoi maahan.  
Lukas katsoi toisen eleitä ja huokaisi laittaen sitten kätensä kikun pään päälle ja taputtaen tätä sitten hieman. " Ei se mitään, se oli hieno kuva. yksi parhaista mitä minusta on otettu " Lukas sanoi. Kiku nosti katseensa ja katsoi Tätä hymyillen sitten äkkiä todella suloisesti.  
Lukas hämmästyi toisen hymystä ja huokaisi katsoen sitten muualle, " Taidat olla Paikallinen asukas. vai mitä? " Lukas sanoi ja katsoi auringon laskua. " Ah...Hai, kyllä olen. Nimeni on Honda Kiku. saanko udella kuka te olette? " Kiku kysyi ja kumarsi kohteliaasti Toiselle. " Olen Lukas Bondevik " Lukas sanoi ja kääntyi katsomaan Kikua. " Voisitteko kertoa mistä saisin hyvän yösijan, ajattelin jäädä tänne hetkeksi " Lukas sanoi.  
Kiku mietti hetken mutta ei keksinyt mitään, sillä kylä oli todella pieni ja majapaikkoja oli harvassa. " Jos herralle sopii niin voitte yöpyä luonani, asun yksin ja seura olisi mukavaa " Kiku ehdotti. Lukas katsoi toista ja huokaisi, " Kyllä se minulle käy ".  
Kiku nyökkäsi ja lähti opastamaan tätä talolleen. Matkalla lukas otti kännykkänsä ja soitti Pikkuveljelleen. " Joo, viivyn Japanissa jonkin aikaa, kiltti älä kerro muille " Lukas pyysi ja sai Emililtä myöntävän vastauksen sulkien sitten puhelimensa. Kiku käveli Japanilaisen talon luokse ja avasi portin jolloin Valkoinen koira juoksi tätä vastaan hypäten tämän syliin nuollen tämän kasvoja. Kiku nauroi ja piteli Koiraa. " Hei Pochi-kun, taisi olla ikävä " Kiku sanoi nauraen. Lukas katsoi näitä hetken, koira muistutti hänen ystävänsä Tinon koiraa todella paljon. Lukas käänsi katseensa pois ja katsoi puutarhaa jossa he olivat sulkien sitten portin. Kiku nousi ja katsoi Tätä. " Tätä tietä Lukas-san " Kiku sanoi hymyillen. Lukas punastyi kun tämä hymyili hänelle jälleen ja nimityskin oli niin erikoinen ja uusi. Lukas katsoi muualle ja seurasi sitten, Mikä tämän oudon lämpimän tunteen hänessä aiheutti aina kun tuo toinen hymyili hänelle? Lukas ei tiennyt vaan päätti asian olla.  
Norjalainen mies seurasi Japanilaista sisälle ja katsoi ensiksi ihmissään kun tämä jätti kenkänsä eteiseen, Lukas kohautti olkiaan ja riisui kenkänsä seuraten Japanilaista sitten sukkasiltaan. Pochi tepasteli heidän edellään ja meni olohuoneen pöydän alle nukkumaan. Kiku viittoi että Lukas voisi istua maahan. " Menen tekemään teetä " Kiku sanoi hymyillen ja katosi keittiöön. Lukas istui alas ja katseli ympärilleen kiinnostuneena. Äkkiä huoneessa alkoi soida Lukasille tuttu sävel. " Fairy Tale...Kännykkäni soi... " Lukas ajatteli ja orri hiuksisaan olevan ristin ja puhui siihen. " Yo! Norge, missä olet. olen etsinyt sinua kaikkialta! " Kuului hieman liiankin pirteä ja mahtipontinen ääni puhelun toiseltapuolelta. Tanskalainen mies Nimeltään Mathias Kohler puhui Lukasille siitä kuinka oli etsinut tätä ja halusu tietää missä tämä oli. Lukas huokaisi ja katkaisi puhelun tahalteen Mathiaksen korvaan ja laittoi ristin paikoilleen.  
Kiku liutti oven auki ja Tuli huoneeseen mukanaan tarjotin jonka päällä oli kaksi töyryävää teekuppia. " Tässä " Kiku sanoi ja laittoi tarjottimen pöydälle ja ojensi toista kuppia Lukasille. " Takk " Lukas sanoi ja otti kupin. Kiku kallisti päätään sillä ei ymmärtänyt mitä toinen sanoi koska ei ollut koskaan ennen kuullut kenenkään puhuvan norjaa. " A-anteeksi jos kysyn tyhmiä, mutta mitä takk Tarkoittaa? " Kiku kysyi nolona ja joi hieman teestään. Lukas katsoi tätä ja laski teekupin pöydälle. " Takk tarkoittaa Kiitoksia " Lukas sanoi ja katsoi Kikua joka oli edelleen nolostunut kysymyksestään.  
Lukas otti kuppinsa ja puhalsi siihen hieman ennen kuin joi siitä katsellen sitten Kikua joka oli rauhoittunut. " Olet aika arka henkilö " Lukas totesi Kikulle joka nyökkäsi hieman. " Olen pahoillani jos se häiritsee teitä Lukas-san " Kiku sanoi ja katsoi maahan huokaisten.  
Lukas naurahti " Ei se minua häiritse, minusta se on suloista " Lukas sanoi ja sai Kikun katsomaan tätä ja hymyilemään uudestaan.  
" Olisi kiva tuntea sinut paremmin " Kiku sanoi herttaisesti ja katsoi Lukasta joka nyökkäsi koska halusi myös itsekkin tutustua toiseen paremmin. He juttelivat todella myöhään ja saivat toisistaan todella läheiset ystävät. " Pitäisikai mennä jo nukkumaan " Kiku sanoi ja hieroi hieman toista silmäänsä. Lukas katsoi maahan ja hymyili hieman arasti. " Ajattelin, jos et olisi vielä niin väsynyt, niin haluaisin kokeilla yhtä juttua kanssasi " Lukas sanoi ja hymyili. Kiku kallisti päätään ja tuli lähemmäksi nojaten pöytään. " Mitä juttua? " Kiku kysyi hymyillen.  
Lukas hymyili takaisin ja nojasi kasvonsa aivan tämän kasvojen eteen ja painoi sitten huulensa yhteen tämän huulien kanssa ja otti tätä kiinni kasvoista syventäen suudelmaa. Kikun silmät laajenivat hieman hämmennyksestä, mutta pian hän sulki ne ja hymyili Lukasille kun he erkanivat suudelmasta.  
" Halusin vain kokeilla " Lukas sanoi ja nousi. Kiku nousi myös ja meni näyttämään Lukasille tämän makuuhuoneen. Lukas seurasi tätä ja hymyili sitten nähtyään huoneensa. " Oikein mukava " Lukas totesi. Kiku hymyili ja sulki huoneen oven mennen itsekkin omaan huoneeseensa. Lukas istui sängylle ja nukahti pian.  
Taloon tuli syvä hiljaisuus kun kaikki nukkuivat.  
Aamun koittaessa Lukas heräsi ja katseli ympärilleen, hänellä kesti heti tajuta missä oli ja muisti sen kuitenkin lopulta nousetn sitten ylös ja haukotteli. Kiku oli keittiössä tekemässä aamiaista ja koputti sitten Lukasin oveen. " Ohayo Lukas-san, oletko jo jalkeilla? " Kiku kysyi kohteliaasti kun ovi liutettiin auki ja Lukas katsoi tätä. " Kyllä olen " Lukas sanoi hymyillen. Kiku hymyili ja meni alas ja Lukas seurasi tätä aamiaispöytään. Lukas istui alas ja otti teetä ja leipää. Kiku hymyili kun oveen koputettiin.  
Kiku nousi ja meni avaamaan. " Konnichiwa, voinko auttaa jotenkin? " Kiku katsoi ja katsoi pitkää Tanskalaista miestä joka oli ovella. " Ja, etsin Lukasia. hän on kuulemma täällä " Mathias sanoi ja tuli sisälle kysymättä edes Kikulta lupaa. Mathias meni suoraan Lukasin luokse ja Raahasi tätä perässään ulos ovesta.  
Kiku katsoi heidän peräänsä hieman hämillään ja huokaisi sitten tuntien olonsa oudon yksinäiseksi.  
Lukas mulkaisi Tanskalaista ja potkaisi itsensä vapaaksi. " Mikä hitto sinua vaivaa? " Lukas kysyi Mathiakselta. Mathias katsoi tätä ja naurahti " Pidän huolta Omaisuudestasi " Mathias sanoi ja taputti Lukasin päätä. Lukas läimäisi tämän käden pois ja mulkoili tätä kävellen sitten tämän ohitse vilkaisemattakaan tätä.  
Noin kuukauden kuluttua Lukas istui huoneessaan katsellen ulos ikkunastaan ja ajatellen tuota Japanilaista jonka oli tavannut. Lukas huokaisi syvään ja kaipasi tätä joksenkin paljon ja katsoi sitten maahan " En antanut hänelle edes numeroani " Lukas ajatteli. Emil katsoi veljeään ja haki puhelinluettelon etsien Kikun puhelinnuomron ja soittaen tälle.  
Lukas makasi sängylleen silmät kiinni koko päivän, Illan tullen Kun Lukas heräsi esimmäinen asia mitä hän näki oli Kikun kasvot jotka katsoivat häntä.  
Lukas hätkähti ja nousi huomaten että Kiku istui hänen sängyllensä oikeasti, Lukas piteli päätään ja katsoi tätä. " K-Kiku, kuinka pääsit tänne? " Lukas kysyi ja nolostui reagtiostaan.  
" Veljesi pyysi minut tänne " Kiku sanoi ja katsoi Lukasta hymyillen " Sinulla oli kuulemma ikävä, joten Emil pyysi minut tänne vähäksiaikaa. Käykö se sinulle? " Kiku kysyi. Lukas tarttui tätä Kiinni hartijoista ja painoi sänkyä vasten suudellen tätä äkkiä. " Tietenkin " Lukas sanoi ja päästi irti Kikusta joka nousi ylös aivan punaisena.  
Lukas katsoi tätä ja halasi tätä " Minulla oli ikävä, vaikka olemme tavanneet vain kerran...mutta kuitenkin haluan olla kanssasi " Lukas sanoi ja katsoi Kikua joka katsoi takaisin ja Lukasin yllätykseksi Kiku naurahti herttaisesti tälle.  
Kiku halasi Lukasta ja katsoi tätä " Oli minullakin ikävä sinua, vaikka olemme tunteneet vasta vähän aikaa " Kiku sanoi hymyillen. Lukas katsoi tätä hieman yllättyneenä mutta hymyili sitten " No, mitä tehtäisiin? " Lukas kysyi ja otti tätä kiinni kädestä, mutta kiku vetäisi kätensä pois. " Gomen...en oikein pidä siitä jos ihmiset koskevat minuun noin " Kiku sanoi. Lukas vetäisi kätensä pois ja nyökkäsi. " Selvä, anteeksi " Lukas sanoi normaaliin äänensävyynsä.  
Kiku katsoi tätä " Ei se mitään, et tiennyt Lukas-san " Kiku sanoi tälle lohduttavasti ja nousi. " Mitä jos menisimme ulos? " Kiku kysyi katsottuaan ulos ikkunasta. Lukas nyökkäsi ja vei tämän ulos.  
Onko tämä kenties kauniin ja kestävän ystävyyden alku, vai onko se jotain vieläkin syvällisempää? 


	2. Chapter 2

Luku 2: Kiku!

Lukas otti Kikua kädestä kiinni ja vei tämän ovelle pysähtyen sitten laittamaan kenkänsä, Kiku pysähtyi myös ja laittoi mustat kenkänsä jalkaansa katsoen sitten Lukasta hymyillen. Lukas sai kengät jalkaansa ja hymyili kikulle ottaen taas tämän kädestä vieden tämän ulos sitten. " Emil, jos joku kysyy missä olen. niin sano että olen matkalla " Lukas sanoi veljelleen ja lähti Kikun kanssa. Emil nyökkäsi hymyillen.  
Lukas katsoi Kikua ja pysähtyi, " Minne haluat mennä? " Lukas kysyi ja kallisti hieman päätään pyyhkäisten sitten vaaleat hiuksensa toisen silmänsä päältä. Kiku katsoi tätä ja mietti hetken tajusten sitten että ei tiennyt mitään paikkoja Norjassa. Kiku muuttui punaiseksi ja katsoi maahan nolona. " e-en oikein tiedä mitään paikkoja täältä... " Kiku myönsi nolona ja katsoi edelleen maahan.  
Lukas katsoi toista ja huokaisi hieman haaveillen katsoen toisen hentoa kehoa, Lukas laittoi kätensä toisen silkkisille mustille hiuksille ja silitti niitä hellästi. Kiku vingahti kun Lukas osui hänen salaiseen kiehkuraansa ja katsoi Lukasta punaisena.  
Lukas naurahti ja katsoi tätä hymyillen ottaen tätä sitten kädestä alkaean kävellä tämä vieressään yhteen hänen lempi paikkaansa.  
Kiku hymyili herttaisesti ja käveli tämän vieressä hyräillen hieman. Lukas otti tämän äkkiä käsikynkkään ja hymyili. Kiku hätkähti pienesti ja katsoi Lukasta hieman ihmeissään ja katsoi sitten taas eteensä hymyillen ja jatkaen hyräilyä.  
Lukas meni yhteen vuoristo ravintolaan ja meni varaamaan pöydän tarjoten kikulle sitten istumapaikkaa vastapäätä itseään. Kiku kiitti ja istui alas katsellen sitten maisemia. " tämä on todella kaunis ja romanttinen paikka Lukas " Kiku sanoi ja katsoi maisemaa unelmoivana ja antaen hellän tuulen osua kasvoilleen.  
Lukas nousi ja kysyi mitä Kiku haluaisi. Kiku mietti ja keksi sitten. " Ottaisin teetä " Kiku hymyili Lukasille joka nyökkäsi ja lähti hakemaan Teetä Kikulle ja itselleen Kahvia. Pian Lukas palasi pöytänumeron kanssa. " he tuovat ne sitten kun ne ovat valmiita " Lukas hymyili ja istui alas. Kiku hymyili takaisin ja katsoi alas kaiteen ylitse. " korkea pudotus " Kiku totesi jolloin Lukas nyökkäsi ja huomasi Teen ja Kahvin tulevan.  
Lukas kiitti Tarjoilijatarta ja ojensi Kikulle tämän teemukia. Kiku otti sen ja puhalsi siihen hellästi saadakseen sen hieman jäähtymään. Lukas joi kahviansa ja katsoi Alppeja. Kiku vilkuili Lukasta vähän väliä hiustensa alta ja punastui jolloin joi hieman teestään peittääkseen punansa. Lukas ei huomannut toisen punastusta, mutta toinen Huomasi.  
Mathias istui kauempana huomattuaan Lukasin jonkun Pojan kanssa, tajuten pian että se oli sama Japanilainen kuin se jonka luona Lukas oli ollut kuukausi sitten, ja myös se ketä Lukas oli kaivannut.  
Mathias mietti miksi Lukas oli tuon Japanilaisen kanssa, eikö Lukasin pitäisi olla hänen kanssaan. Mathias vaikoili heitä ääneti ja kuunteli salaa heidän keskustelujaan Magiasta ja yliluonnollisista asioista. Pian Lukas nousi ja antoi Kikulle nopean suukon poskelle jolloin Kiku vinkaisi ja punastui koskettaen poskeaan hämillään.  
Lukas hymähti ja otti kupit lähtien viemään niitä pois ja mennen maksamaan. Mathias nousi ja käveli Kikun luokse katsoen tätä hieman ylimalkaisen halveksivasti. Kiku katsoi tätä ja kallisti päätään ihmiessään. " hei, sinät olet Mathias, etkö olekkin? " Kiku kysyi hymyillen ja ojensi kättään kädelläkseen Mathiasta, mutta tämä nosti Kikun ilmaan paidasta ja alkoi roikuttamaan tätä kaiteen yli. " Olen, ja sinä Japsi, et vie minulta Lukasta " Mathias sanoi kylmästi ja Tiputti Kikun kaiteen ylitse. Kiku kirkaisi jolloin Lukas juoksi paikalle huomaten tilanteen. " Kiku! " Lukas huusi kauhuissaan ja lähetti peikkonsa Kikun perään.  
Lukas kävi itse käsiksi Mathiakseen ja painoi tätä maahan vihaisena. " drittsekk! " Lukas huusi vihaisena Mathiakselle joka katsoi tätä silmiin ihmeissään. " Wow, rauha Lukas. päästiin eroon tyypistä joka seisoi meidän välissämme " Mathias naurahti ja yritti suudella Lukasta jolloin tämä löi Mathiasta Nyrkillä kasvoihin. " En halua sinua! Haluan Kikun! " Lukas huusi vihaisena.  
Mathias piteli kasvojaan ja katsoi Lukasta. " ai, no selvä sitten. mutta tämä ei jää tähän tiedä se " Mathias sanoi ja lähti.  
Lukas meni kaiteelle juuri kun hänen peikkonsa palasi Kiku sylissään, Kikun vaatteista tippui vettä terassin lattialle sillä Peikko oli hakenut hänet alla olevasta Joesta. Lukas otti Kikun syliinsä ja laski tämän varoen maahan niin ettei tälle tulisi mitään vammoja tai muuta vahinkoa.  
Kikun kasvot olivat aivan kalpeat ja tämän hiukset olivat värjäytyneet valkoisiksi, Lukas muisti kikun kertoneen että jos jonkun hiukset vaalenevat äkkoä se tarkoittaan henkilön olevan kuolemaisillaan.  
Lukas alkoi panikoida ja ravistella kikua. " Kiku! Kiku! " Lukas kutsui tämän nimeä alkaen kyynelehtimään jolloin yksi asiakas tuli tämän luokse. " Kuule, olen lääkäri voin auttaa " Mies sanoi ja avasi hieman kikun paitaa kuunnellen tämän sydämen lyöntejä.  
Lukas katsoi Lääkäriä ja sitten Kikua kun lääkäri alkoi elvyttämään tätä, pian kikun hiukset palasivat mustan värisiksi ja tämä aukaisi silmänsä katsoen Lukasta.  
" Mitä tapahtui? " Kiku kysyi ihmeissään ja yritti nousta mutta Lukas nappasi tämän syliinsä. " ei sillä ole enään mitään väliä Kiku, olet kunnossa. ja aion pitää sinusta huolen " Lukas sanoi ja lähti kävelemään kiku sylissään, Kiku nyökkäsi hieman ja sulki silmänsä käpestyen lukasta vasten. 


End file.
